¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Zarite
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del rubio, Hinata prepara una hermosa tarta y va a entregarsela/NH/ —Para AleSwann,ya que su cumpleaños se acerca, pero me adelante. ¡Felicidades!—.


_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

**¡F**eliz cumpleaño**s!**

·

·

·

Cogió un cuchillo largo y filoso de la cocina, escucho como su primo Neji tragaba un poco de saliva ante su presencia, ella sonrió con ternura mientras clavaba el cuchillo en la tarta grande y cubierta de chocolate con dibujos de nata a su alrededor.

Mientras cortaba la tarta en trozos, para que él solo lo viera y sacara un trozo para poder probarla en su presencia. Hinata miro los trozos triangulares y volvió a sonreír mientras sentía las mejillas calientes, paso por el lado de Neji y agacho la cabeza en forma de despedida.

Buscaba con la mirada perlada al rubio y lo encontró en el Ichiraku, empezó a trotar con suavidad para ir a su lado.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!—llamo nerviosa, el rubio dio la vuelta sentado todavía en su silla, un fideo colgaba de sus labios, Hinata se sonrojo apretando la pequeña cesta que tenía en sus delgados brazos.

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan!—grito él con entusiasmo palmeando la silla de a lado para que ella le haga compañía, la Hyuuga nerviosa miro el asiento y mordió sus labios. —¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?

El calor aumentó más en su rostro, empezó a balbucear mientras intentaba sentarse en la silla ante la atenta mirada azul de Naruto. Dejo la cesta en la barra, con sus dedos jugueteo y susurro apenas algo audible.

—¿Qué has dicho, _dattebayo_?

—¡F-Feliz cumpleaños N-Naruto-kun!—susurro timidamente, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego chillo.

—¡¿Es mi cumpleaños?

Hinata rió suavemente mientras asentía aún nerviosa, le entrego la cesta con la tarta y se relamió los labios para hablar.

—T-Te hice una tarta N-Naruto-kun...—con suavidad saco un trozo y se entrego, el rubio chillo aún más fuerte, el dueño del Ichiraku vio la escena y sonrió cálidamente. Naruto que estaba más sorprendido que nadie cogió la tarta de las temblorosas manos de la Hyuuga, trago en seco y se preguntó, ¿Sería como la comida de Sakura? Porque él sabía que su compañera no era para nada buena cocinando... Con nervios a flor de piel mordisqueo solo un pequeño trozito, apretó los ojos pensando que sería algo horrible, pero luego de unos segundo se metió otro trozo pero más grande. Sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

—¡Esta muy rico, _dattebayo_! ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!—sonrió mostrando los dientes, miro los demás trozos de la cesta.

—T-Todo es para ti Naruto-kun.—murmuro ella. Él asintió dejando su ramen y centrándose en la tarta de cumpleaños que le había echo la Hyuuga.

En un rápido movimiento cogió la cesta y lo abrazo, tenía los labios con chocolate y algo de nata, Hinata rió suavemente.

—T-Tienes chocolate en la cara, N-Naruto-kun.—con sus dedos cogió una servilleta blanca, le limpió los labios suavemente, sintiendo la piel suave y casi morena del rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pego un pequeño grito mientras se disculpaba nerviosa.

Naruto tenía las mejillas coloreadas, sintió la cara arder por causa del nerviosismo, se acarició el pelo rubio de forma lenta y sonrió a la chica.

—No pasa nada. —susurro apretando los labios.— Pero Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no pruebas la tarta conmigo? —preguntó.

—¿P-Puedo hacerlo?

Uzumaki asintió. Hinata cogió un trozo pequeño de la tarta que había preparado, se lo llevo a los labios. Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de forma adorable y le sonrió con timidez al rubio.

—G-Gracias.

Naruto encogió los hombros preguntándose porque la Hyuuga le daba las gracias, si era él quien tenía que darlas. En un impulso paso los brazos por los pequeño y suaves de Hinata y le abrazo contra su pecho.

—¡Estoy muy feliz Hinata-chan! —susurro contra su pelo. Con la cabeza mareada por causa de la cercanía del rubio Hinata se desmayó. Naruto empezó a chillar pidiendo ayuda para la joven. Naruto que levantaba a Hinata en brazos sin saber por qué razón empezó a reír alegremente apretando el cuerpo de la Hyuuga.—De verdad estoy muy feliz Hinata-chan.—murmuro con cariño.

* * *

N/A. Primero que nada: ¡Feliz cumpleaños AleSwann! Ya que el Domingo—esté—es su cumpleaños. Diría palabras como; 'Oh, feliz cumpleaños amiga mia, querida =)' pero ella sabe que yo no soy así, que soy más...más seca xDD ¡Pero no importa! ¡Felicidades Alex! ¡Que cumplas más joder! Tu pareja favorita, y, ¡No dejes que te la quiten! ;3

Bien, no tengo más que decir, tal vez que me gusto escribirla xD


End file.
